The Last Champion
by King35763
Summary: One hundred years have passed since Princess Zelda was mortally wounded in Ganon's rising, and laid to rest in the Shrine of Ressurection. Link continues all he can to fight against the approaching calamity, but while his body hasn't aged, his mind is starting to slip. Will the hero be able to fulfill his quest? Based of off Season 5 of Samurai Jack


The baby started to wail as the woman ran, holding the infant to her chest with one hand. She glanced back at her daughter, grasping onto her hand as if her life depended on it. The woman saw the tears streaming down the young girl's face, but there was no time to stop those tears right now. If they could make it to the nearby woods maybe they could escape.

Softly behind her explosions rang out, along with the occasional scream. The woman could only hope that it wasn't anyone she knew. Glancing back, she saw the skyline of her town, backlit by an orange and red glow, and black smoke. The woman could only hope that the town's pillagers hadn't seen them escape.

She knew she was wrong when she heard the hunting horn ring out, and the inhuman shouts follow up quickly afterwards. They had been spotted.

She tightly gripped her daughter's hand and tugged it forward, yelling "Come on! We've almost made it!" Her daughter seemed to understand, and ran forward as fast as she could. She didn't get very far though before tripping over a rock. The mom tried to pull her up to keep her from falling, but between the sudden shift of balance and the baby in her other arm, she tipped over and the three of them tumbled to the ground.

The woman managed to save the baby from the impact, leaving her winded but the baby unharmed. She laid on the ground, struggling to get her breath back, while her daughter tugged on her hand. "C'mon mom! Get up! They're coming for us!" Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain, she forced herself up onto her knees.

It was then she heard the sound that almost stopped her heart. She heard thundering approach of footsteps, and deep ugly panting. As she looked up she saw the swarm of red monsters, each with a club and a sharp horn on its head. The woman pulled her daughter close, as if to shield her from the approaching hoard.

The hunting horn rang out again. The prey had been found.

The hoard quickly split into two and circled their way around the three family members. They quickly became a shifting mass, staring and waiting to see who would take the first kill.

The little girl buried her face into her mother's shirt, and cried into it, "Mommy I'm scared." The woman tried to find words to comfort her, but there were no words that could stay what was coming for them. Instead she just pulled her closer into her, and with tears starting to fall down her face she whispered, "I love you."

One of the red monsters stepped forward, raising its crude wooden club, getting ready to strike. It lifted it above its head, and the woman took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

When she did however, she heard an unexpected sound. She opened her eyes to see the bokoblin staring up above her head. Others also had taken the eyes off the woman and her children to look behind her as well. Hesitantly, she slowly turned to look behind her.

A shadowy figure broke the horizon of the hill the woman had just descended from gave shape to the sound. The rapid pulsing was the gallop of a horse, which quickly became louder as it started thundering towards them. The rider of the white stallion was covered in pulsing armor, blue and orange. Perhaps the most unsettling part of it was the large blue eye that sat on its headpiece right above its nose, with smaller eyes circling around the rest of its head.

The woman heard a shuffle in front of her, and she turned to see the bokoblin that had first approach shake its head, snapping out of its surprise at the approaching rider. It gripped its club once more, and with a savage cry leaped into the air towards the family.

As fast as lightning, the mysterious figure drew a bow from its back and then both knocked and loosed an arrow. The shot flew straight and true, and caught the airborne menace in-between its eyes. The battle scream turned into one of pain in a split second, as its head shot back and it feel to the ground. It kept screaming as its body slowly dissolved into purple and black dust.

The red hoard, now knowing that the approaching character was a threat, turned and started running towards him to attack. The rider, not wasting a single moment, quickly jumped off the back of its horse and flew into the air, knocking another arrow back. They paused for a moment in the air, before letting another arrow fly into the crowd of monsters. As this arrow pierced through one of the creatures, it exploded with deadly force, knocking back any other horror near it.

The rider, having landed back on its horse, quickly burst through the smoke, and rode into the gap between the monstrous crowd and the family. He circled the huddled figures a few times, causing any who dared to approach to quickly step back or risk being trampled.

One bokoblin quickly grew confident and charged forward, in an attempt to catch the rider off guard. In response, the white horse reared up and sent a hoof crashing into the charging body. It flew back and started dissolving, but the rider did not pause as it charged the horse forward into the crowd. The horse quickly started stomping and trampling any too slow to get out of its way, causing the ranks of beasts to disperse.

The rider added to the chaos by shooting arrows into the hysteric crowd, slaying bokoblins in droves. One of the creatures however leaped at the rider, tackling them off of their horse. The horse whinnied in distress, but continued stomping on anything in its path.

The rider fell backwards, with the bokoblin snapping at their neck. Before they hit the ground, the rider grabbed an arrow from their quiver and stabbed it into the gnashing mouth, killing the creature. The rider then landed and rolled, managing to land back on their feet.

The remaining creatures quickly moved to surround the rescuer, at this point completely ignoring the terrified family. The rider quickly stood up, and put the bow back on their back. They then grabbed the shaft of a weapon and took it off their back to reveal a thunderspear, lightning leaping from its two prongs.

As one of the monsters attempted to charge, the rider quickly thrusted the spear through its chest and twisted, tearing any inside organs as electricity surged through its now-spasming body. As the spear was pulled out the monster continued convulsing on the ground, not being able to disintegrate until it had fully died.

One of the few remaining bokoblins cried out to its companions, who then started to move forward together, obviously realizing that they weren't going to be able to best the rider in one on one combat. The rider swept the spear towards the ground, prepared for the incoming assault.

Quick as a snake, the spear lunged out at one of the approaching bokoblins, and caught it through the throat. As it was pulled out, the butt of the spear crashed into the forehead of a bokoblin behind the rider. With a quick sweeping motion, the rider slashed one monster across its chest, shocking it, while also sweeping the feet out from beneath another. Without missing a beat, the spear went through the chest of another, which was then lifted and sent head first into the monster's tripped comrade, the monster's horn piercing through the other body, leaving both quickly disintegrating.

The rider continued whirling and stabbing, leaving many of the creatures disintegrating into their pure essence. However, as the rider stepped, they tripped backward over a partially dissolved body, throwing them off balance. This gave one the monsters in the hoard enough of an opportunity to hit the rider. Their head quickly shot to the side, and the pulsing helmet flew off their head, revealing only a head of blond hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"It couldn't be," the mother whispered as her daughter finally poked her head up out of hiding in her mother's shirt to see what was happening. The rider, quickly regained his form, and quickly got vengeance for the blow to the head. He turned to face the other enemies, allowing the mother and her child to see the mysterious man's face, and his cold blue eyes. "Link?" the mother whispered to herself.

The man locked eyes with her at the sound of his name, and paused for just a moment. He then broke the connection, and whirled his spear around. He then jumped into the air with a loud shout, and stabbed through another one of the monsters. With a few more thrusts, and the last of the monsters lay dead or dying on the ground.

The mother finally caught her breath. They were safe. She looked down at her infant, still weeping from the loud shouting and screaming, and then at her daughter, who still clung tightly at her shirt, not sure whether they still had to worry. She then looked up to see the man go and retrieve his helmet. He grabbed it, and quickly put it back in its place on his head, the large eye once again lighting up as it covered his two piercing blue eyes.

Before the woman was able to thank their savior, he let out a short whistle. With a whinny, his horse came galloping from where it had been standing to where its rider was waiting. In one fluid motion, the rider leapt onto his horse, and without a word started to gallop off into the distance.

The woman leapt up and shouted after him to wait, but he paid her no heed, and continued on his path. "Thank you Link!" she shouted after him, but if he heard, he made no sign of recognition. The woman felt her daughter stand next to her and grab her hand, and the two of them watched as he rode off, both silently thanking him for their lives.

* * *

100 years have passed since I had to lay the princess in the shrine of resurrection. Yet, I have not been able to fulfill my duty to her. I am no closer right now than when she was put into her slumber.

Because of this, the suffering continues, with Calamity Gannon growing stronger by the day, and his spawn running havoc, leaving a constant terror throughout the land.

Hope is lost.

I have to stop Gannon. I have to put an end to his tyranny. I have to fulfill my quest.

* * *

 **A/N: If you haven't guessed it, this is going to be a Breath of the Wild story, but based on the final season of Samurai Jack. These first two chapters were very reliant on the show, with essentially a Legend of Zelda skin pasted onto the first five minutes of Season 5 Episode 1. While this was fun to write, the story from this point on will become much less reliant on the frame by frame of each episode, and instead focus more on similar scenes and themes from the show.**

 **Thank you for reading, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter ready soon!**

 **~King35763**


End file.
